Assasin's Creed: Reckoning
by Gotti
Summary: Altair appears before Desmond with startling revelations. The race is on as Desmond and Lucy attempt to stop the Templars in their time and Altair attempts to survive in his.


His eyes began to sting as they jumped back and forth from regular vision and eagle vision. He grabbed his head and dropped down to his knees, he began to scream. The pain became unbearable and he blacked out. Hours passed as he lay on the floor of his bedroom, unconscious.

He began to dream as darkness clouded his mind.

"Desmond" called a voice from within the darkness.

"Who's there?" he replied, unable to see his surroundings.

"You know me"

"No, I don't! Now show yourself!"

A man walked directly in front of Desmond as a small ray of light shined on his face, the sea of darkness seemed to circle around the two men.

"Impossible" gasped Desmond.

He was staring faced to face with his ancestor, Altair.

"Calm down Desmond and listen to me"

Although it was extremely difficult, Desmond managed to calm himself before nodding.

"Okay, I'm listening" replied Desmond.

"Using the treasure I was able to do many things, but slowly I began to fall under the same lust that Al Mualim and his followers fell to. The pressures of maintaining peace were unbearable and eventually peace was forgotten and war returned. Our brethren began to lose faith in the deadly arts and left the brotherhood. Chaos reigned, but even that was nothing compared to the great evil that approached."

"Great evil?" asked Desmond.

"The holy land was only the beginning, others across the world searched for these powerful treasures, and some already possessed them."

"There's more of those things out there!?" exclaimed Desmond in disbelief.

"Yes. What's worse is that one of them has been found here, in your time and is in the possession of the Templars"

"The Templars have one!? Why would they abduct me when they already had one the whole time, this is fucked!"

"During the period of my death and across time to the period of your birth, something happened and some of the treasures were destroyed"

"By the other assassins?" asked Desmond.

"You could call them that; they are the descendants of those who defected from our brotherhood"

Desmond looked slightly confused.

"I see your confusion, although they gave up on the Creed and left the brotherhood they're abilities remained and passed on from generation to generation, the created their own Order" replied Altair.

"So, they sought out these treasures and destroyed them, but I've seen the power of just one of these things, why'd they need another one?" asked Desmond.

"As each treasure was destroyed, the power of the destroyed passed on to the others, the power divided equally"

"Okay, so what happened then?"

"The Lost order as they called themselves were ignorant to that fact, and destroyed them carelessly, leaving only 3 remaining"

"The one the Templars already have, the one we discovered, and?" asked Desmond.

"One buried under thousands of feet of Earth, in an unknown location"

"Thousands of feet underground and you have no idea where!?"

"That'll be my job, back in my time I'll figure that out"

"Back in your time, I thought this was just a vision or something?"

"Far from a vision, using the treasure I was able to tap into its true potential and have foreseen terrible events and answered questions that were never asked to me"

"You knew what the Templars were doing as I experienced your memories"

"Just as you were able to experience my memories, I've experienced yours"

"Amazing" replied Desmond in awe.

"Your job will be a difficult one, but you must stop the Templars of your time, they are likely heading to my home to retrieve the treasure that I possessed, before my death I hid it somewhere only an Assassin could attain it"

"One problem, I'm no assassin! I mean, I am an Assassin but besides living among our people I've never killed anyone!"

"It'll come natural and that is also why I will be lending you my talents from beyond your time"

"Lending me your talents, but how?" asked Desmond.

"Take the Eagle vision for instance, I was able to use the treasure and channel my being into you from my time, it's similar to how Al Mualim was able to control my very body when he and I fought" explained Altair.

"So, you'll be taking on the remaining Templars, and those who posses this new treasure whilst finding its location so that I can retrieve them here, right?"

"Correct, and once I do, you will have in your possession all 3 of the treasures"

"Then what, what's next after I have the treasures?"

"That'll be for you to decide"

Desmond nodded.

"I have no doubt that the Templars will have more Animus machines made and travel back through their ancestors memories as you have mine. With the treasure in their control I fear they can do even more"

"What do you mean?"

"They will no doubt be able to travel via memory to my time and take complete control, change history at their will"

"They'll kill you…and I'll never exist, no present time Assassin will!"

"Exactly so with this I leave you to begin your quest, I'll always be with you Desmond, trust yourself and remember the Creed" said Altair as he began to walk backwards into the darkness, disappearing.

"I will Altair, thank you" replied Desmond as a bright light began to eliminate the darkness, he began to regain consciousness.

Desmond stood up, his head had stopped hurting and the pain he had felt before was a distant memory.

He entered eagle vision and studied the bloody walls. Something had become apparent to him that whoever was here before him was not of his clan, he wasn't an Assassin. He had to find Lucy and tell her what he knew, they had to escape, and they had to stop the Templars! They were the only ones left who could.

He exited his room and headed for the Animus.

"They won't be using this anymore" mumbled Desmond as he began to rip through wires and break apart the Animus. He kicked the terminal that Lucy had often used to send him into Altair's memories, what appeared to be a screw driver fell from within.

"What the?" asked Desmond as he picked up the screw driver. A code of some sort appeared to have been etched on to it, 0188008.

Desmond wondered what the code was meant for before pausing. He had already attained his room code, he had also attained the code for the conference room, there was only one door left that this code could belong to.

He stared at the main door; he knew that once he exited the very room he was in that he'd be a dead man walking. He knew the Templars would come after him ruthlessly. He didn't care anymore as his grip tightened around the screwdriver. He walked towards the door ready for what came next; he stood in front of it and extended his hand to punch in the code, just as he finger touched the 0 the door opened and a man stood in front of him.

Looks like Desmond is in trouble now, who is this man and what does he want? Where is Lucy and what will Altair do once he returns to his own time? Find out next chapter!


End file.
